


Danganronpa: Guilty Party

by Tendo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Danganronpa, Fanganronpa, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendo/pseuds/Tendo
Summary: Sixteen talented students find themselves trapped in a hotel, only for a strange black and white cat to reveal they’re in a game of life or death.A new Killing Game of Danganronpa begins, between the sixteen Ultimates, as they go through motives, trials, broken trusts, forged bonds, and more.





	1. Character Pages (Off Story)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been planning this for awhile, so here’s the start of it! I apologize for any faults in characters or plots. This is a one person fan fic, but I’m still trying my hardest! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The first chapter of the fan fiction is just going to be a bio page for all the characters, though! The next will be were the story begins.

**Males**  
**Hayato Kenji - Ultimate Novelist**  
**-Height: 5’7”**  
**-Weight: 129 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Messy purple and gray-ish hair, with an ahoge coming out of the top, a pair of square black colored glasses, gray eyes, a dark gray colored unbuttoned button up shirt with a plain white and black striped shirt below, with a dark blue colored tie, black dress pants, and black and white shoes**  
**-Personality: Not a very talkative one, as he’s usually lost in his own thoughts. He attempts to be social, but fears he’s an irritation. If he talks for long enough, he can easily get lost in conversation, opposite of his usual personality. When approached on the spot, he can quickly become nervous and not be sure of what to say.**  
**-Other Stuff: The main protagonist**

**-Birthday: October 29th**

 

 **Naoki Mitsuru - Ultimate Ouendan Member**  
**-Talent Source: Oendans/Ouendans are a type of group in Japan, who work as cheer rallyers for sporting events and such (Alternatively, a male cheerleader)**  
**-Height: 5’6”**  
**-Weight: 134 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Spiked white colored hair, with a dark blue bandana around it, alongside some of his hair being tied into a ponytail, purple eyes, a dark blue zipped up coat with a black cape, dark blue pants that match his coat, and dark blue and black colored boots**  
**-Personality: Cheerful, as his talent would suggest. However, he’s afraid of most students due to being in a game of life or death. He’s started to only cheer on those he trusts completely, but still finds himself not trusting even his closest friends. Commonly practicing his cheering skills in private. Has the strong tendency to never curse, and substitutes anything usually with “heck”.**

**-Birthday: July 28th**

 

 **Sakizaki Kurokku - Ultimate ???**  
**-Height: 5’11”**  
**-Weight: 143 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Dark skinned, with long smooth black hair, red eyes, and a long pinkish red scarf around his neck, wearing a short unzipped maroon jacket, a black t-shirt below, and black colored fingerless gloves, alongside wearing long black colored pants with a red belt around them, and white colored dress shoes**  
**-Personality: Usually distressed, and easy to be irritated. He tries to keep a calm attitude as he feels he’s one of the ones who needs to act calm due to his mysterious vibes, but he can easily break down to tears and apologize even when he doesn’t need to.**

**-Birthday: November 30th**

 

 **Daichi Akio - Ultimate Volleyball Player**  
**-Height: 6’2”**  
**-Weight: 232 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Partially tan, spiked partially long green hair that goes down to his shoulders, purple eyes, and wears a dark purple and black striped sleeveless T-shirt with a whistle on a chain wrapped around his neck, the whistle hanging in front of his chest, alongside having black colored pants and green and black tennis shoes**  
**-Other Stuff: The muscular character (Sakura/Nidai/Gonta role) of the Killing Game**  
**-Personality: Loud, but attempts to use more proper wording in his sentences, though ultimately fails or doesn’t know the definition of the words he uses leading to misunderstanding. He tries to be smarter, but all in all resorts to brawn over brains. He tends to end up being rather brash.**

**-Birthday: April 20th**

 

 **Hideki Hiraku - Ultimate Hunter**  
**-Height: 5’2”**  
**-Weight: 109 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Short light green hair, a bandage on his left cheek, bright yellow eyes, a red colored bandana around his neck, a pair of brown colored goggles on his head, an orange colored jacket with a green t-shirt below, alongside brown shorts and brown colored boots**  
**-Personality: Usually in the zone with his talent, acting ready to take on a predator at all times, or hunting down one to talk to. He’s outgoing and cheerful, but is overall too trusting considering the circumstances of the game.**

**-Birthday: June 2nd**

 

 **Akihiko Yuudai - Ultimate Politician**  
**-Height: 5’10**  
**-Weight: 142 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Mostly smooth black hair, with an ahoge sticking out of the left side, dark blue eyes, a dark red suit jacket on with a white dress shirt below, and a blue dark blue tie with a pattern of light blue stars on them, dark red pants to match his jacket, and black dress shoes**  
**-Personality: Tries too hard to fit in and act Japanese, and attempts to be encouraging to others. However, he ultimately fails both most of the time. He attempts to talk to anyone who’ll take the time to speak with him, though.**  
**-Other Stuff: A foreign exchange student from America, who changed his name to a Japanese one to attempt fitting in**

**-Birthday: May 28th**

 

 **Tsuyoshi Manabu - Ultimate Dancer**  
**-Height: 5’4**  
**-Weight: 117 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Wears a white top hat with a silver colored band around it, messy blond medium length hair which comes down from under his hat onto his forehead, light blue eyes with bags under them, a silver colored suit jacket with a black shirt below and a white tie, and matching silver pants alongside black shoes**  
**-Personality: A bit quiet, but when around females gets very nervous and shy, and tends to apologize for every little thing. He commonly dances in private, primarily to music Akihiko recommended to him. He can tend to apologize when it isn’t necessary around others as well, but has a kind and caring heart on the inside.**

**-Birthday: November 6th**

 

 **Satoshi Takeshi - Ultimate Janitor**  
**-Height: 5’7”**  
**-Weight: 142 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Very messy black hair, brown eyes, a gray tracksuit with the collar up, white lines coming from both sides that go on the arms and collar, black bunny slippers, and white socks visible due to his slippers**  
**-Personality: Very bored usually, and not exactly a fan of talking to others. He can commonly be rude, and is usually cleaning up the school. Tends to be irritated at the littlest things, and yells a lot.**

**-Birthday: May 1st**

 

 **Females**  
**Hana Ayano - Ultimate Chess Player**  
**-Height: 5’1”**  
**-Weight: 104 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Pink hair tied into a ponytail, yellow eyes, a pink blazer with a dark blue patch at her chest, a white shirt below the blazer, a honey colored short skirt, bright yellow thigh highs, and orange and white tennis shoes**  
**-Personality: Rather quiet, and not very social. She usually only talks if dragged into a conversation. She tends to get embarrassed easily, and usually spends her time in her room.**  
**-Chest Size: 85 cm**

**-Birthday: August 7th**

 

 **Sachiko Tomoko - Ultimate Oneirologist**  
**-Talent Source: Oneirology is the study of dreams, so an oneirologist is one who studies dreams and such**  
**-Height: 5’7”**  
**-Weight: 124 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Indigo hair, which is at short length but two pigtails tied at medium length, black circular glasses, dark blue eyes, a black colored lab coat which she keeps buttoned up most of the way, partially revealing her chest, a royal blue skirt that goes down to her knees, and black slippers**  
**-Personality: Very outgoing, and has a strong passion for science and dreams. While she commonly naps to attempt dreaming, she’s one to sneak into other rooms to inspect people dreaming. Is willing to do a lot as long as it’s for the sake of science.**  
**-Chest Size: 88 cm**

**-Birthday: July 12nd**

 

 **Harumi Kimi - Ultimate Golfer**  
**-Height: 5’9”**  
**-Weight: 131 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Dark medium length brown hair, which she wears a cocoa beret over, brown eyes, a small beige jacket with a small black shirt under it that only cover her chest, a brown leather belt, and black sweatpants, alongside brown sandals**  
**-Personality: Rude, and willing to rely on force in most cases. She’s easy to anger, and won’t hesitate to punch someone someone if she wants to. This occasionally puts her in danger, with other students, and Monosume.**  
**-Chest Size: 92 cm**

**-Birthday: February 22nd**

 

 **Keiko Asami - Ultimate Baker**  
**-Height: 5’10**  
**-Weight: 261 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Medium length fluffy dark purple hair, blue eyes, a dark purple sweater vest with a white apron over it, and a medium length violet skirt, with black long stockings that go up to her skirt and cover her legs, alongside white and purple shoes**  
**-Personality: Very shy, and usually stays away from others. She’s scared most students will bully her, commonly causing her to shiver in fear when someone tries to talk to her. However, she’s passionate about her talent and is very kind and loving to those who call her their friend.**  
**-Chest Size: 132 cm**

**-Birthday: March 23rd**

 

 **Sayuri Takara - Ultimate Violinist**  
**-Height: 5’7”**  
**-Weight: 131 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Very dark blue long hair, a black sun hat with a royal blue band in the center, purple colored eyes, a very dark purple nearly black dress that goes down to her knees in length, dark purple high heels, and a white band around her left wrist**  
**-Personality: Rather chill despite the situation. She’s frequently one to joke, and enjoys talking to her fellow classmates. However, she tends to end up having an intimidating aura, but she seems to truly care for the lives of her friends. She’s seen as a “group mother” of sorts.**  
**-Chest Size: 95 cm**

**-Birthday: December 1st**

 

 **Kotone Mizuki - Ultimate Voice Actress**  
**-Height: 5’4”**  
**-Weight: 119 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Long dark blonde hair, one yellow eye and one dark blue eye, a dark yellow colored cat based hoodie, with the hood up which has cat ears on it, plain white gloves, a black mini skirt, and dark orange boots, with yellow socks**  
**-Personality: Cheerful, And tends to commonly make references to series she’s a fan of. She’s outgoing and gladly tries to hold a conversation with anyone she finds, and tries to befriend all her classmates.**  
**-Chest Size: 81 cm**

**-Birthday: January 29th**

 

 **Usagi Guritchi - Ultimate Digital Artist**  
**-Height: 5’2”**  
**-Weight: 102 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Pink and brown striped hair, wears a strapped pink tablet like object with a cyan digital face on it over her face which hides her face, has a pink sweater on, and a cyan miniskirt, alongside wearing black thigh highs and black shoes**  
**-Personality: Usually tends to be focused on her art, so tends to take a few tries to start a conversation with. She refuses to answer why she hides her face, but all her emotions and words are displayed through the face and it’s robotic voice, confusing those around her. Despite seeming secretive, she’s quite emotional and deep.**  
**-Chest Size: 80 cm**

**-Birthday: May 19th**

 

 **Momoko Urusai - Ultimate Blogger**  
**-Height: 4’10”**  
**-Weight: 80 lbs**  
**-Appearance: Dark magenta colored hair tied into a ponytail, pink eyes, a pink scarf around her neck, an unzipped jacket with a pattern of pink, black, and magenta squares on it, a plain black shirt below, a purple shirt skirt with a pair of black shorts below with pink on the ends of the shorts’ leg holes, white leggings, and pink and black dress shoes**  
**-Personality: Very judging, usually seeming mean from how she talks about her opinions of others. She tries to do things using tips she learned from other blogs, such as cooking, but she usually tends to fail. She hides her emotions through many jokes, though.**  
**-Chest Size: 64 cm**

**-Birthday: January 6th**

 

**Headmaster**

**Monosume**  
**-The Headmaster of the Killing Game, and the Not-Monokuma**  
**-A half white and half black ragdoll breed cat, wearing a small black top hat with a white colored band around it, a red streak coming down the hat**


	2. Welcome to Hope Hotel!

In a dark bedroom, a student found themselves completely passed out in the middle of the floor. The student was a male, messy hair of a purple and gray color. A bigger part of hair stuck out, which was plenty noticeable. In front of him were a pair of glasses that had fallen off of his face, black colored and square frames. As for the student, he wore a dark gray unbuttoned shirt as a jacket, a white and black striped shirt below. He had a dark blue tie on, black pants, and shoes colored black and white.

“Wh..what? Where am I..?” mumbled the student. He reached forward, grabbing his glasses and putting them on with both his hands. “This place.. I don’t recall sleeping somewhere like this..”

The student looked around. It was a normal hotel room, there wasn’t anything like a weapon that could’ve knocked him out, traces of blood, or emptied bottles of alcohol that could’ve gotten him drunk. It’s as if he was just put there in his sleep, which he assumed to be the case.

So he came to a simple conclusion. “I’ve been kidnapped?” he thought, but he saw a door in plain sight. He walked over to it, and reached his right hand to twist the knob.. and it opened without a struggle. Outside was an odd circular room, with a white and black checkered floor, with dark red walls. He found he wasn’t on the ground though, instead a second floor of sorts. There were four doors behind him, all with a retro gaming like icon of a person on them, one of which was him. He noticed a stair case of black color, alongside the floor he stood on being plain white. He walked down the stairs and looked around to see he was in a hub room of sorts. One side had four doors on the bottom and four on the top, the other having the same.

It didn’t leave his mind the thought of an icon of him being left on one of the doors, and other icons being there. “I must not be alone. I’ll look arou—“ he begun to say, before being interrupted by a panicking student was violently shaking one of the bottom doors from the inside.

Cautiously, he walked over to open the door, and it opened revealing student, who was trying to pull open the door. “I believe you’re supposed to push, not pull.” commented the same glasses wearing student. “Who the hell..” begin to mumble the other. He had messy black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a collar tracksuit, colored gray with white lines. And he had on.. black colored bunny slippers. He matched the icon on the door.

The purple haired student decided to finally introduce himself. “My name is Hayato Kenji,”

“Gh..” begun to mumble the other. “Call me Satoshi Takeshi.. probably cause that’s my name. Kinda a big deal too, I’m the Ultimate Janitor.”

“..You’re a Janitor?” Kenji asked, unimpressed.

“Sure as hell am.” responded Satoshi. “What? Think you’re better than me or something?”

“No, but I do have a talent as well. I’m the Ultimate Novelist.” Hayato introduced.

“Gah.. Forget that, where are we?” asked the Janitor. The Novelist turned away, answering “I’m not sure.. I’m going to go check this place out.”

Satoshi stood there, while Hayato pushed up his glasses before heading off. He exited the room, eventually finding himself in a hallway that led to a lobby. These rooms took a much more casual look, having brown carpet and yellow walls.

The lobby was a decent size, having a desk, a couch, a TV, and a table with a few chairs around it. The table had a deck of cards and a potted plant on it. There were three exits outside of the way Hayato came in. One was a staircase leading upwards with a gate blocking it off, the other two leading into a bigger hallway with a number of doors.

Hall 1 (Left): Game Room, Men’s Bathroom, Women’s Bathroom, Storage Room, entrance to a larger open room, Dining Hall

Hall 2 (Forward): Trash Room, Study Room, staircase to basement, Gym

Hall 3 (Right): Blocked off staircase to the upper level of the hotel

“ATTENTION! ATTENTION TO THE TWO ASSHOLES WHO’VE BEEN SLEEPING IN!” yelled a loud annoying high pitched voice from a megaphone above. “GET TO THE DINING HALL, NOW!”

Hayato was confused, but decided to head there. He walked to the last door of the left hall, opening it to see fourteen other students and a.. cat?

The dining hall was full of tables, and had dark blue walls and a checkered floor of dark brown and white. It had an entrance to the kitchen as well, which is where the food supply was.

The cat was half white and half black, having a red eye on the black side, having a small black and white top hat with a red streak coming down it. This cat had a microphone as well, as it was the one that made the announcement.

“W..what?” Kenji said. He could see the other students were carrying on worries about the situation. Satoshi walked in shortly after him, and the cat went on.

“Finally, took you two long enough! Anyways, I’m Monosume! Your headmaster at Hope Hotel!” announced the cat.

“How the hell is a cat talking?” quietly mumbled the Janitor. Hayato made his way over to the other students, Satoshi following.

“Now, on this table are 16 Monopads! They’re pretty much offbrand tablets with no internet and instead let you see student info, get a map of the hotel, check the rules, and other things! Speaking of the rules, let’s get on with those!”

**Hope Hotel Rules**   
**1\. To escape the Hotel, you must win the Killing Game. To do so, simply but not simply get away with murdering one of your classmates.**   
**2\. When a student’s body is found, a body discovery will play and the students will have a certain amount of time to gather evidence and investigate. Afterwards a class trial will start. If the blackened isn’t found, they escape while all other students are executed! However if the innocent win, the blackened alone will be executed!**   
**3\. You’ll be given motives, which will end when a murder is done. A new motive will begin the day after each trial.**   
**4\. If the innocent continue to win, the game will end when two remain!**   
**5\. No breaking property!**   
**6\. 8 PM-10 AM are counted as night time, and the gym and dining hall will be blocked off during that time.**   
**7\. After each trial, a new area of the hotel will be opened up!**   
**8\. Students are free to explore at their will!**   
**9\. Headmaster Monosume can add rules at anytime!**   
**10\. Failure to follow rules will result in punishment!**   
**11\. Students are not allowed to attack Headmaster Monosume!**

“Wait, Killing Game?!” coughed Hayato.

“Eh?!” yelled another student. One covered their face in fear, while others were in shock.

“Yep! You’re all stuck here to murder each other!” Monosume called out, before laughing.

“..What..?” Kenji gasped, looking down at the Monopad he held in his hand. It had a cyan cover, and cat ears to match Monosume’s. It was stomach turning to Hayato oh so quickly, as he looked around at the other students.

Only a few would make it out alive..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are gonna be introducing the other students, though for now their profiles are on the first chapter (which I intend to update with more info after this chapter is published). I’ll try to fit all the introductions into the next chapter, though. I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Meeting the Ultimates

Hayato stayed in the dining hall for awhile. Monosume has left after making the announcement, alongside a few others doing the same. All sixteen of them were feeling several negative emotions. Confusion, sadness, anger, despair.

“Gah..” mumbled Hayato Kenji. He thought to himself, deciding “Perhaps I should.. try to introduce myself to someone.”. The Novelist wasn’t much for social interaction, he had hardly had it before. Three other students were in the room. One was a girl, around 5’4, in a yellow colored cat hoodie which had the hood up. Her left eye was blue, but her right one was yellow. She had long partially smooth dark blonde hair, though it was a bit hidden under her hood. She had a black miniskirt, and white gloves on. She wore orange boots with yellow socks as well.

One of the others was a male, a bit energetic looking despite the situation. He had spiked white hair, with a blue bandana around his forehead. The back of his hair was made into a ponytail. His eyes were purple, and he wore a dark blue zipped up coat, matching pants, and a black cape. He had black boots as well, with dark blue strings.

The last was another female, having light pink hair tied into a ponytail, yellow eyes, and wore a pink blazer. A dark blue patch was placed on the left side of her chest, a white shirt below the blazer, and a honey colored short skirt. She has thigh highs, colored yellow. Her shoes were tennis shoes, colored orange and white.

Hayato decided to walk over to the girl in the cat hoodie with the two different colored eyes, attempting to engage in a conversation.

“Hey!” called out the girl, before Kenji could even say a word. “Nice to meetcha! I’m the Ultimate Voice Actress, Kotone Mizuki!”

“(That was.. quick.)” thought Hayato, before biting his lip trying to think of a response.

“Hello. I’m the Ultimate Novelist, Hayato Kenji.. er..” he begun, realizing he had bit his lip a bit too hard under the stress of merely trying to start a conversation. His lip.. bled, some.

“Are you okay?” Mizuki asked.

“Yes, I’m fine..” Hayato answered. “(I am not fine at all, we are in a life or death situation and my first greatest challenge was trying to start a conversation.)” he thought.

Kenji wiped it off, before continuing to think. Kotone stepped in, commenting “Are you sure? You’ve been standing there thinking for awhile. This isn’t a RPG where you can decide what to say as if time stopped..”

“Right, good point.. Sorry..” the Novelist said.

“Eh? No need to apologize! So, are you introducing yourself to the other people here? I might do that.” the Voice Actress happily commented.

“Ah, yeah.. Their info seems to be in this Monopad thing, but I felt face to face would be better.” Hayato answered.

“Well, you came to the right girl! I’ll help you!” Kotone cheerfully said, raising her fists in front of her chest, with a positive smile.

“T-thank you..” responded Hayato. “(Even in a life or death situation, she’s being surprisingly nice.. I hope I can get along with her.)”

The two walked off to the white haired boy. He quickly seemed intimidated, mumbling to himself “T-two of them..”

“Hey-“ begun to say Kotone, before being cut off.

The boy yelled “What the heck do you want?! A-are you planning to double team me? I’m not as weak as I look!”

“Double team you?” Hayato said, confused. “We weren’t planning anything like that..”

“Yeah, tell ‘em Hayato! We just wanted to introduce ourselves!” Mizuki shouted, pointing her finger in a pose of sorts.

“A-ah, sorry.. I’m the Ultimate Ouendan Member! Naoki Mitsuru!”

Hayato asked “Ouendan? Those are those cheer teams at sporting events, aren’t they?” 

“Oh yeah, huh. My old school never had one of those..” Kotone said. “It was just cheerleaders. Though I never really thought much into a male cheer team.. All I imagined was some sorta group of guys in suits dancing or something.”

“That’s exactly what an Ouendan is.. not the men in suits, the cheer teams.” Naoki said. “Though, just because we stand at the side doesn’t mean I can’t fight back! This is a dangerous situation, after all..”

Hayato sighed at the distrust of Mitsuru. Though he realized, perhaps he was too trusting. Maybe not, maybe so..

Hayato and Kotone went over to the last student in the room, the pink ponytailed one.

“Hey!” greeted the Voice Actress. “Greetings..” added Hayato.

“A-ah, hello..” the girl said, holding her hands together in front of her waist. “Er..” she mumbled, having a noticeable blush. “I’m Hana Ayano.. the er, the Ultimate Chess Player..”

“(Phew, at least I’m not the only nervous wreck here..)” Hayato thought.

“Nice to meetcha!” Mizuki greeted. 

“Uhm.. by any chance, have you seen a Chess board anywhere? If you have, I’d love to play against either of you.” Hana asked.

“If I read the signs correctly, there’s a game room around here. I assume that if anywhere, it’d be there.” Hayato advised.

“Thank you! Would you care to play, later?” asked the Chess Player.

“Once Mizuki and I meet the rest of the students, sure!” Kenji said. Kotone smiled, seeing he was able to talk for once.

Some time passed, before Hayato and Mizuki exited the dining hall. Going down the hall, there were multiple doors leading to different rooms. One in particular lead to a lounge room though, which they decided to head into.

In this room was a number of soft chairs, and a sofa. A table was in the middle of the room, which had a plant on it like the other room. A TV was on the wall, which played several Monosume based parody shows.

In the room was a man in a red suit, blue starry tie, and white shirt below it. He had rather smooth hair, yet kinda pointy at some points. He looked different from the rest of the students in the specific fact that he wasn’t Japanese, but instead American.

A woman with medium lengthed brown hair, which she had a cocoa colored beret over. Her clothes were revealing as she only wore a small shirt to cover her chest, and a small beige unzipped jacket. Outside of that she had sweatpants and a brown leather belt on.

Another female, with dark blue long hair and a black sunhat on. She had a purple dress that was a very dark shade, purple eyes, a white hand around her wrist, and dark purple heels. She was holding a violin case as well.

Finally, a muscular and partially tan man stood behind one of the sofas. He seemed pretty into the show that was playing on the TV.. which was an anime of Monosume preforming with some unnamed pop idols, yelling “Mono Mono Mii!!” every now and then. His singing was unsurprisingly awful. As for the student, he had long green hair and purple eyes. He wore a sleeveless purple and black striped t-shirt, black pants, and had a whistle around his neck.

Hayato thought for a moment, but Kotone grabbed him by the hand before saying “Come on!”, with a positive smile. They headed over to the muscular green haired student first.

“Heyyy!” The Voice Actress said in attempt to get his attention. 

The student crossed his arms, mumbling “Can’t you see I’m occupied?”, not bothering to look her direction.

“W-we just wanted to introduce ourselves..” Kenji said, nervously. The student looked at the two, saying “Ultimate Volleyball Player, Daichi Akio.” before looking away.

Kenji and Kotone looked at each other nervously, silently deciding to go to another student. They went to the woman with the violin case.

“Ah, hello there!” the girl said.

“H..hello.” Hayato responded. A polar opposite in personality response was given by Kotone, who happily greeted “Heya!”

“I assume you came for introductions? That’s what I was doing in this room as well. I am the Ultimate Violinist, Sayuri Takara.” she introduced. “Just out of concern, have you seen anyone wandering alone? Or perhaps just two people?”

“Kotone and I have wandered around together, if that’s what you mean.” answered the Novelist.

Sayuri’s glare deepened. “I would advise you stick in groups of three. You shouldn’t trust someone so quickly in a situation like this.”

Hayato quickly found her change to be intimidating. “I-I’ll think about it..”

Ending the conversation, the two headed over to the man in the red suit.

“Hey!” Mizuki shouted, waving her hand. The other student quickly adjusted his tie, trying to think of what to say.

“Hello! I am the Ultimate Politician! My name is Akihiko Yuudai!” he introduced, loudly.

“Hey..” Hayato said. “Sorry if this is an odd question, but are you from here?”

“Huh?” Yuudai wondered.

“Your accent just sounds different, I mean.” the Novelist said.

“Ah! Good eye, I’m a foreign exchange student! I come from America! I changed my name, as well, to fit in with the culture!” Akihiko explained.

“(He definitely seems like he’s trying to fit in.. Nothing negative really, but I can tell he’s a bit nervous under his excited personality..)”

“Good eye, Hayato! Er, ear!” Kotone encouraged, raising her fists to her shoulders. 

“T-thanks?” Kenji responded. 

Ending the conversation, the duo headed over to the last student in the room. The one with the cocoa beret.

“What do you want?” she bluntly greeted.

“We were just gonna introduce ourselves..” Hayato nervously responded.

“It seems pointless, can’t you just read about me on your MonoPad?” she pointed out, crossing her arms.

“Well, yeah..” Kotone cut in. “But it’s plenty more fun this way, isn’t it?”

“Fine. If you’ll leave me alone, that is..” she mumbled. “I’m Harumi Kimi. I specialize in golfing, and that’s my talent. That’s all there is to know..”

Hayato and Kotone felt mixed feelings on the introductions. Kotone thought Akihiko seemed nice, but the other three intimidated her. Hayato had similar feelings, but he felt Sayuri was just looking out for them by saying they shouldn’t be just a pair of two.

But they walked out afterwards. They went into the other hall, and headed into the Study Room, where a number of students were. The room was white floored and walled, having a number of desks, tables, and various books alongside things for lab and science work, such as chemicals and colored liquids. There was a writing board too, and some chalk. It was a rather large room as well.

An excited looking woman with indigo hair tied into two pigtails, black glasses, a black lab coat, royal blue skirt, and black slippers was standing in the room at one of the desks. She held one of the bottles of chemicals in her hand, investigating it closely.

Also standing in the room was a short girl with pink and brown striped hair. She had a tablet screen of sorts, unlike the MonoPad, attached to her face covered it. It displayed a digital teal colored face on a blue technological background. She wore a pink sweater, cyan miniskirt, black thigh highs, and black shoes.

Hayato and Mizuki walked over to the indigo haired woman, quickly getting an excited greeting.

“Hey, what do you two think of science?!” she asked with a smile. “Isn’t it great? Even though I’m just the Ultimate Oneirologist, I still love all kinds of it! Like investigating how everything’s made up of atoms! Or wondering if starfish wear sweaters! Or would that be a different field of science? Who knows? Have you ever wondered what kills more people between sharks and coconuts falling on their head? I bet it’s the coconuts! Oh yeah, I forgot to say my name! Sachiko Tomoko! I study dreams for a living!”

“Uhh..” Hayato mumbled, a bit taken by surprise.

“I got a C on my Science Exam if that means anything?” Kotone mumbled.

“Hmm.. Maybe I could use you for an experiment!” decided Sachiko, taking Mizuki by the arm.

“Wait, what are you—“ Hayato called out, but found she was already at work. He sighed, deciding to introduce himself to the other student.

“H-huh?” mumbled Hayato, seeing the girl had a screen on her face. 

“Hello, there. According to my MonoPad, you’re Kenji Hayato, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Yes, that’s me.. Er, and who are—“ the Novelist said.

“I am the Ultimate Digital Artist. My name is Usagi Guritchi.” she blankly stated. 

“(Maybe it’s cause of her mask, but she seems to be displaying no emotion.. I don’t know what else to even say..)”

“Hayatooo!” distantly yelled Mizuki. Hayato quickly went over to see what had happened.

Sachiko held her right hand on her chin to think. Mizuki was on the floor with a number of books scattered around her. “So, you managed to balance the books for 23.4 seconds. Impressive, but I’ve seen much better.”

Kotone stood up, asking “What was the point of that?! Y-you’re kinda scaring me!”

“Well, I would love to run further tests! Buttt there’s just not a lot of equipment here. I’ll head to the storage room and see what I can find!” she decided. Sachiko quickly ran off.

Sighing, Hayato and Kotone decided to go to the Game Room on the other hall. However, on the way there they saw someone standing in the hallway. He was dark skinned and had partially long black hair. He had red eyes and a pinkish red scarf, alongside wearing an unzipped maroon jacket and a black t-shirt below it. He had black fingerless gloves, black pants, a leather belt, and white shoes.

“Gah..” he mumbled, pacing back and forth. Kotone walked up to him, asking “Hey, are you okay?”

“Of course not.. We’re in a situation that could kill us, I don’t see how we could be okay!” he called out, noticeably sweating.

Hayato cut in, saying “I’m sure we’ll be fine. What reason would anyone have to kill?”

“You don’t seem to get it.. Not everyone does..” he said, looking to the side. “Gah.. I’ll just introduce myself first off. My name is Sakizaki Kurokku. Unlike the others here, I have no Ultimate Talent..”

After he said that, he put his left hand over his right eye, sighing. He seemed like he didn’t want to talk anymore.

The two decided to leave him be, walking into the game room. The game room was a decent size, and had a blue carpet alongside black walls. It had a pool table, a few tables with chess boards and decks of cards, a few arcade machines, and a dart board. 

Two students stood in there. The first was a short boy, with short light green hair, a bandage on his left cheek, a red bandana on his neck, and brown goggles on his forehead. He had an orange jacket on, and a green t-shirt under it. He had brown shorts, and brown boots.

The other male had medium length messy blonde hair covered by a white top hat, with a silver band around it. He had bags under his light blue eyes, and he wore a silver colored suit jacket with matching pants. He had a black shirt and a white tie below, alongside black shoes.

Hayato and Kotone went up to the green haired boy, who was standing in front of the darts board. He turned around, a bit surprised.

“Hey!” both he and Kotone said at the same time. “Whoa!” he exclamined, commenting “Hah, that was neat! Hey, wanna play darts?”

“Ah, sure!” Mizuki said.

“(They seemed to get along quick..)” Hayato thought.

“Oh yeah, I’m Hideki Hiraku! I’m known as the Ultimate Hunter!” he happily yelled. He seemed really enthusiastic, despite his short introductions.

“I’m gonna go talk to the other student, while you two play.” Hayato decided, Kotone happily nodding. She went off to play darts with Hiraku, as Hayato walked over to the silver dressed boy.

“Hm..” the student thought, before Hayato walked up to him. “Oh?”

“Hello.” Hayato simply greeted.

The student held out his hand for a handshake, Kenji doing so. “Pleasure to meet you,” he greeted. “I’m the Ultimate Dancer, Tsuyoshi Manabu!”

Hayato let go, introducing himself saying “I’m Hayato Kenji, the Ultimate Novelist.”

“So, is that your friend over there?” Tsuyoshi asked, looking towards the two playing darts.

“You mean Mizuki? Yeah, she is.” Hayato responded, attempting to make small talk but falling behind.

“Hm..” wondered Tsuyoshi again. A few moments passed, before Mizuki returned. “I’m back! I won, pretty easily!~” she called out.

Tsuyoshi’s face reddened. “So, who’s this?” asked Kotone. However, the Dancer’s personality took a change.

“I-I’m.. Uhh.. I’m Tsuyoshi!” he nervously said, holding his hands over his face.

“..Are you okay?” Mizuki asked.

“Y-yes!” Manabu panicked. “A-ah, I need to go do something! I’ll be back!” he said, running off.

“Huh..” Hayato wondered. “Should we go try and find the last of the students?” Mizuki asked.

“Sure.” simply responded Kenji, heading off with her. The two went through some of the hotel with no luck, but eventually went back into the dining hall, and into the kitchen, where they found the last two students. The kitchen had green and yellow square patterned floors and yellow walls, alongside a fridge, boxes of food, a sink, some knives, forks, and spoons, an oven, a toaster, and a microwave.

They were both female. One was a much larger figure, with dark purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a dark purple sweater vest with a white apron over it, and a violet skirt, alongside black leggings that went up to her skirt. She wore white and purple colored shoes as well.

The other was very short and small, however. She had dark magenta hair put into a ponytail, and an unzipped jacket with a pattern of black and pink squares on it. She had on a short purple skirt, with black shorts that came down below it. Pink patterns were at the bottom of the shorts. She had white leggings, and pink and black dress shoes.

Hayato and Mizuki went up to the purple haired woman, to meet her.

“A-ah! Hi!” she mumbled, holding her hands in front of her. “I was just now baking cookies if you’d like some!”

“Sure!” Mizuki happily agreed.

“Er, no thanks..” Hayato responded. 

“A-alright! Oh right! I forgot! I’m the Ultimate Baker, Keiko Asami!” she introduced. “Nice to meet you!”

After that, she went to the oven to continue preparing the cookies she was making. The two went over to the last student.

“Huh.. You seem childish..” the student said, pointing at Kotone. “You’re an Ultimate Student, aren’t you? You’re wearing a cat hoodie like a three year old!”

“H-huh? I just like this hoodie!” Mizuki said.

“And you, four eyes! You look as bland as one could be!” she said to Hayato.

“W-what’s your problem?” Kenji questioned.

“I’m just being honest, you should step up your game if you wanna be like me! The Ultimate Blogger, Momoko Urusai! Though you may call me Momoko, and consider it an honor!”

Hayato and Kotone backed away, feeling a bit more insecure after a few words passed.

“(So, those are the students I’m stuck with in this crazy hotel.. They don’t all seem bad, but I fear for all our fates. Mizuki seems like a nice person, though. I’m glad I’m getting to be with her. I don’t really know what to think of everyone else, yet.. I’m still worrying over my own life, I guess..)”


	4. Chapter 1 Free Time 1

A few minutes later, Hayato found himself alone walking through the halls. Mizuki was in the kitchen with Keiko to eat the cookies she baked.

Hayato: “Well, it seems I have some free time..”

Kenji walked off to go find someone to talk to. He eventually head into the game room, where he found Naoki Mitsuru standing at the pool table, and so he walked over to him.

Naoki: “H-Hayato? Gh..”

Hayato: “I apologize for intruding..”

Naoki: “No, it’s fine. I just don’t trust anyone yet.. But the best way to build trust is with bonding.. Would you like to play something?”

Hayato: “Ah, sure!”

“(I played a game of pool against Naoki, for the next several minutes.”)

Mitsuru stood still for a moment, trying to think of something to say.

Naoki: “So, what’s it like to be a Novelist?”

Hayato: “Oh, uhh.. Well, it’s an enjoyable experience. It’s a quiet life but very imaginative..”

Naoki: “Huh.. I was never really all that great with quiet stuff! I guess I’m used to being out there and cheering alongside a loud crowd.”

Hayato: “Hm.. I never understood how some tolerate a loud environment. Though growing up I was never really around much noise.”

Naoki: “Do you have any siblings? They tend to be loud, I have two little brothers and a little sister! Not that I mind, or anything.”

Hayato: “I have an older sister, but our lives were rather isolated, and she was quiet..”

Naoki. “Huh, we’ve had really different lives then! That’s neat to hear..”

Hayato: “I suppose it is..”

“(We don’t seem to connect that much, yet. Though it was nice to talk to him..)”

Hayato left the room, but soon noticed he still had plenty of time left. He headed to the storage room to begin searching for another student. Kenji walked in to see a very large room with dark blueish gray floor and gray walls, alongside several shelves and racks of items.

???: “Hey, Hayatoooo!”

Hayato: “That voice.. Oh no—“

Sachiko: “Oh yes!”

Hayato: “Er.. How’re you doing?”

Sachiko: “No time for small talk! I need your help! It’s for science!”

“(Dear gosh, why me..?)”

Hayato: “Alright..”

“(The second I agreed, Sachiko dragged me off to go solve a children’s toy cube puzzle, and times how fast I could do it. At least, now I hope it wasn’t made for kids because it took me three hours.)”

Sachiko: “Alright, according to my calculations.. You are bad at puzzles!”

Hayato: “I don’t think you needed to calculate that.”

Sachiko: “Now, your lack of skill in this category reminds me of a puzzle!”

“(Where have I heard that line before..?)”

Hayato: “I-I’m fine, really! Can we just talk?”

Sachiko: “Great idea! Social interaction could be a great field to study!

Hayato: “..”

Sachiko: “..”

Hayato: “..”

Sachiko: “..How does one make friends?”

Hayato: “I’m not the person to answer that..”

Sachiko: “I have an idea! Hayato, for the sake of science, will you be my friend?”

Hayato: “S-sure?”

Sachiko: “Great! Thank you, ‘friend’! Now, what kind of things do friends do?”

Hayato: “From what I know, they talk and hang out.. Though I don’t know a lot.”

Sachiko: “I’ll prepare a list of topics, then! I’ll bring t back to you tomorrow!”

Hayato: “A-Alright?”

“(Sachiko’s enthusiastic, at least.. Though I am a bit concerned.)”

Hayato left the storage room, entering the halls once again. However, to his surprise Monosume was standing in front of the door, laying downon his side, but holding his elbow to the ground and his paw to the side of his head.

Hayato: “Y-you?!”

Monosume: “Meee! How’s it hangin’, Hayato?”

Hayato: “Why’re you asking me that? Aren’t you trying to kill me?”

Monosume: “Nope, everyone else here is! I just press the execution button when someone needs to die in a flashy possibly explosive way!”

Hayato: “..”

Monosume: “Cat got your tongue? Haha, get it? Cause.. I’m a cat—forget it, you teens don’t have any sense of humor!”

Monosume ran off, like a cat, after saying that. Hayato was worried, but suddenly heard an announcement from above.

Monosume: “It’s now night time! Get your asses to sleep! Or just stay up all night in worry someone will shank you! Either one works! Monosume out!”

The Novelist sighed, heading to his room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out to my friend Megumi, for doing some sketches for some of the characters!
> 
> Hayato: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/322405077560197138/366093826844000257/image.png
> 
> Hideki:  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/322405077560197138/366103034926727169/image.png
> 
> Naoki: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/322405077560197138/366107040042713090/image.png
> 
> Sakizaki: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/322405077560197138/366117499177271296/image.png
> 
> Akihiko, Daichi, Tsuyoshi, Satoshi, Usagi, and Harumi: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/322405077560197138/366985542836944896/image.png
> 
> Monosume: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/322405077560197138/366112943559147520/image.png


End file.
